Having a convenient way for storing cables neatly and accessibly in an electronic cabinet, such as a computer cabinet is valuable.
This invention relates to a cable management system, particularly a cable harnessing system for managing multiple cables in electronic cabinets. In particular, it relates to a system whereby the cables can be conveniently accessed, separated or stored as required.
In electronic cabinets such as computer cabinets, there are usually multiple cables which lead power and signals between components in the cabinet. It is usually necessary to access the cabinet through different doors so that components can be serviced, removed, replaced and added multiple times during the operation of the electronics in the cabinet. There is a need to provide a simple, convenient and easy manner for managing these cables in a neat fashion and for separating and isolating and removing selected cables. One conventional way for handling these cables is to have a permanent strap for tying cables to different portions of the cabinet. A problem with this approach is that every time a particular cable needs to be selected or removed, the permanent tie has to be undone.
There is a need to provide a system for enhanced cabling handling.